The goal of this study is to determine whether disulfiram modifies direct behavioral or physiological effects of cocaine in humans or whether significant drug interactions occur when cocaine is ingested following disulfiram treatment. The study is ongoing and will continue with the goal of reaching the sample size proposed for the study (10-5 men and 5 women). To date 6 subjects (4 men and 2 women) have completed the study without adverse event.